Waiting for Forever
by katcelarity
Summary: "We were young seemed like life would go on, last forever and all I had was you by my side." Chuck and Blair were childhood sweethearts instead of Nate and Blair. Beauty at its absolute brightest.
1. Unwritten

_All the hours that we turned into days__  
__We were young seemed like life would go on last forever__  
__All I had was you by my sid__e_

_Some day you will answer_

_Remember how we were__  
__When all our hopes and dreams__  
__Floated in the air__  
__I can feel it in my heart__  
__I can feel you in my heart._

_-The Mostar Diving Club_

She was five when she first saw him. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with a purple bow tie. She cocked her head to the side as if she was considering a serious life decision. She touched her curls and felt the edge of her headband. It was a purple silk. The exact same shade as his bow tie. She admired his taste.

He noticed her staring at him. He looked down at his suit. All the other boys were wearing Ralph Lauren Polos and khaki shorts. Even then he knew perception was reality. She was probably laughing at him. She was so perfect with her long brown curls and purple headband. He touched his bowtie absentmindedly. He couldn't help, but notice that her headband was the exact shade of purple as his bowtie.

She approached him confidently. As she walked her curls bounced, she held herself high, she arched her back, she looked around with an unearthly sense of purpose. The days of innocence held a sense of nostalgia to her now. But this was only where the story begins. This was just the beginning of a bittersweet symphony.

She sat down across from him and before he could even glare in her direction she said, "I like your bowtie."

He fought down his look of surprise and remained utterly still as he retorted, "I like your headband."

He didn't know why, but her voice made his breath hitch.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Do you?"

He simply shrugged and said, "Yes."

Her little nose scrunched in frustration as she said, "I don't like liars."

He gazed at her and without even thinking said, "My dad's a liar."

Her eyes widened slightly, even then she saw the edge of a broken soul. It was the eyes. His eyes betrayed him. She could see through his hard expression to the pain in his eyes. It hurt her to see that.

She looked at him and for a moment she looked many years older as she whispered, "So is my mom."

He looked in her eyes. He couldn't help, but notice how brown they were as he retorted, "Why?"

She gave a sad little smile and said, "She doesn't want to spend time with me."

His shoulders slumped as he saw the dejection in her face.

He smiled a little and said, "Her lose then."

She smiled and her dimples showed as she said, "Your Chuck Bass."

It was more of a statement then a question.

He looked at her intently and said, "And your Blair Waldorf."

She nodded and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, but said nothing. He just wanted to hear her voice. It sounded like wind chimes. He loved wind chimes. But his daddy would never let him have any. He said they were too distracting. He thought that maybe just maybe she could be his windchimes.

"Do you want to be my best friend?"

He heard the excitement in her voice. He saw the worry in her face. His heart was beating fast. He didn't know why just yet. But he knew he couldn't and he wouldn't deny her and he said, "Well who better than you, Waldorf."

Her face broke out in a wide smile. His face flushed. Her cheeks burned scarlet.

And neither of them noticed a certain golden haired prince holding his arm out to a little golden princess.

But the best was yet to come.

**A/N**

Yeah I know I am starting another story. This one is going to be if Chuck and Blair were childhood sweethearts instead of Nate and Blair. It is not necessarily going to have a plot, but each of the chapters will connect in some way. Also, I am aware this is short, each chapter will vary in length.

Btw the song at the beginning is from a great movie Waiting for Forever its on Netflix and I strongly recommend it.

Anyways reviews, thoughts, whatever, is there anything you would particularly like covered in this?


	2. Beauty of the Dark

_The beauty of the dark_

_is the beauty of you_

_I dream of dreaming dreams of you_

_But nightmares always block the view_

_I can't sleep, no_

_-Mads Langer (Beauty of the Dark)_

The air was turning from light to harsh and the last traces of summer were becoming inconspicuous. The leaves fell down one by one and turned from a vivid green to a soft auburn. Nights no longer had the humid still that encompassed a Manhattan summer. Little girls were switching from frilly bathing suits bathed in the light of the Hamptons to prim and proper tights, dresses, and headbands, as they settled into the enigma of Manhattan. Little boys transitioned from white blazers and khakis to Ralph Lauren's fall collection. Time was moving at a rapid pace and as the seasons changed so did the Upper East Side.

As Blair said goodbye to the last traces of summer's bliss she felt tears threaten to shake her perfect demeanor. Now she would never see her mommy and daddy. At least in the summer she would see them everyday. Now it was back to rare glimpses and high hopes that had little chance of being fulfilled. All she had ever really wanted was for them to be a family. Even then she knew her dreams would never be her reality.

But then she had met him in a flurry. He reminded him of herself. And that made her feel good, she didn't know a lot of people that truly understood her or wanted to be her friend. But _he_ did. It had been a month since school started and they had been nearly inseparable. They had started a routine of sorts. He got dropped off in his limo. She walked four blocks with Dorota. She said goodbye to Dorota and he nodded in the direction of Arthur. Then they met in the center of the courtyard and walked to class together. They sat at the same table and would talk to each other through their expressions.

Just a look from the other could say more than an entire conversation. It was a silent dance that even their teacher looked at in utter awe. Blair would smile and Chuck would smirk. Chuck would smile and Blair would blush. She saw their future before it was written. She saw the spark before it was unleashed. She saw the fire before it was unearthed. The heaven before the hell. She saw the love before the confession. It was mesmerizing.

At the end of the day they would walk out of the school with flushed cheeks and filled hearts. He would wave to her as he pulled away and she would smile a grin that showed all her missing teeth and wave back. They would both go home thinking about the other. They didn't know why just yet.

She had gone home one day feeling particularly light. Chuck had given her one of his macaroons at lunch today. It was funny because the day before she had told him how much she loved them. Coincidence she supposed, but secretly she wondered if he had brought them just for her. He always made her feel special.

Today she was determined though. She had told Chuck all about her house and the pretty, marble staircase that she would walk down and pretend to be Audrey from "Breakfast at Tiffany's." He told her he loved the classics. She had told him about the éclairs that Dorota made her. He had said éclairs were his favorite. She had told him about the gleaming, black piano in her sitting room. He had told her he could play the piano. She really wanted to hear him play the piano.

That Friday afternoon with vigor in her eyes she went up to Dorota and asked in her sweetest, most charming voice if Chuck could come over.

Dorota looked hesitant she had heard Mrs. Eleanor talk about the Bass family in hushed tones with society patrons. She knew the rumors that Bart Bass was a womanizer enjoying the glory of new money and his son was the very hell of his existence. She knew the rumors, but she had also seen Chuck. She saw the way his face lit up when he saw Blair turn the corner into the school parking lot. She saw the happiness in his wave when he said goodbye to her. She also saw the look of sadness when Blair turned her smile away from him and began to walk home.

But more than that she saw the way Blair smiled when she saw him, the way she looked up when anyone mentioned his name, and the way she skipped to school with a smile plastered in her face. She had never seen Blair this happy before. And as she looked down into the small girl's face and saw the anticipation and hope fill her eyes she knew she could not deny her. And when she said yes Blair's face looked as if Christmas had come early. And in a way it had.

Dorota had called and arranged everything with one of Chuck's nannies (Giselle maybe?). After much discussion the final verdict was Chuck was to come over Saturday at 12 o'clock. Blair could barely sleep that night, she was so excited, she had never had a friend over her house before. She wondered what they would do. The prospect was completely infinite.

That morning as Blair sat in a fitted, violet dress with a coordinating headband arranging all of her books by alphabetical order and redressing all of her antique dolls in preparation for Chuck's arrival, Chuck sat on the other side of the Upper East Side debating between two bowties. He had narrowed it down to two. On the right was a sky blue one. And on the left was a violet one. They were both handsome, but which was better? In the end he chose the violet one, he just had a feeling.

_Saturday 12 o'clock- The Waldorf Penthouse _

He walked in the penthouse apprehensively. It was exactly how Blair had described it, staircase and all. He even saw the gleaming piano in the background. It was as grand as Blair had said. It made him smile. He saw Dorota first; she came in and greeted him with a maternal hug. It felt weird, but in a good way, he liked the feeling of the closeness, it made him feel wanted.

Then he saw Blair. She looked perfect; her dress was a vivid violet with a coordinating head band. Her curls spilled down her back and when she saw him her eyes lit up. She ran up to him and before he knew it she was hugging him and he was hugging her back. He felt a sudden warmth go up his toes to his shoulders. He wondered what that was.

Before he could even catch his breath Blair began speaking in a rush, "I have planned so much for us to do. We can go to Central Park, watch Audrey movies, eat éclairs, play the piano, read story books. I want us to do _everything_."

He looked at her and said; "Do you really do all of that on a play date?

Blair looked worried for a second a wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't know, I have never been on a play date before."

He was relieved as he retorted, "Me neither."

They both smiled, it seemed as if all their firsts were together.

Dorota watched in fascination as two five year olds went from excited, to nervous, to sad, to scared, to relieved, too happy in a matter of a minute. She wondered what the future held for them. She wondered if this was the beginning of waiting for forever.

Dorota interrupted their conversation and said, "Mrs. Blair, you can do all of those things, but first you must eat lunch."

Blair nodded slowly then sharply turned and gave Dorota a look of accusation as she said, "You made the éclairs, right Dorota?"

Dorota inwardly rolled her eyes and thought that when Blair grew up she was going to give some man a hell of a ride as she responded, "Yes Mrs. Blair."

Blair smiled in satisfaction and began to walk towards the kitchen. Chuck looked at Dorota with questioning eyes, but before either of them could say anything Blair haughtily said, "Chuck, where are you? Lunch is ready!"

Chuck quickly walked in and saw Blair already sitting down with her napkin in her lap. She raised her little eyebrow and said, "Mother says it's rude to eat without everyone sitting down."

He laughed. Blair could not help, but notice his laugh was like a slow, sweet rhythm. It reminded her of a piano. Slow, but entrancing. They began to laugh in unison. A sweet symphony had begun. It sounded faintly like wind chimes and pianos. A combination nobody saw coming.

He didn't play the piano for her that day. They didn't watch Audrey that day. Those were other firsts meant for other times. But they did eat éclairs and Blair could not help, but notice the appearance of two macaroons on the table that had not been there before. It made her smile grow a little wider.

**A/N**

I never thought I would enjoy writing little Chuck and Blair so much. For those of you that requested this story is definitely going to go through their high school years.

**Any scenario, idea, or time period you would like to see them in, let me know and I will try to write it!**

Please review, review, review!


	3. Macaroons and Secrets

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home._

_And I built a home_

_for you_

_for me_

_Until it disappeared_

_from me_

_from you._

_-The Cinematic Orchestra _

It was a cold day in early November. The last traces of fall were slowly escaping them and as the nights grew shorter, and the leaves turned from vivid auburn to faded grey, a little girl sat softly crying in the back of an empty closet under the grandeur of a beautiful marble staircase. She lived in a beautiful world the little girl. With such beautiful things. Everything was polished down to the last plate of her mother's finest china. Her world was seemingly perfect. The irony was her perfect world was as imperfect as the tears that slid down her porcelain cheeks into the ruby red of her lips. Imperfection made the tears feel a little more cracked.

A little boy sat at a dinner table. He glanced at the door every few seconds. Every now and again the sound of footsteps past his door caused him to look up with wide eyes. He straightened his bowtie. He moved his hand threw his hair. He licked his lips. He set there for what seemed like hours. But perhaps it was just minutes. The door did open to reveal a thin, frantic eyed woman. When her eyes connected to his she breathed out a slow 'thank god' and with a nod in his direction she sat down on the couch and turned on the _Young and the Restless_. His lip quivered and he felt a slight wetness in his eyes. It was not until much later when he sat in the shade of a piano and a large arm chair that he let the tears finally spill over.

_The Palace Hotel 8 A.M_

She saw him across the lobby watching her from a distance and her face burst into a wide smile. He returned her smile and he stood up a little straighter and walked over to where she stood with Dorota.

She looked at him and it was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice as she said, "Bass, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at the floor and retorted with slight resentment, "I live here."

Her smiled faded a little and then grew wider as she said, "You live in a hotel! That is so cool!" She turned to Dorota and said, "Dorota can I pleaseeeee, pleaseee, pleaseeeeee play at Bass's house today?"

Chuck seemed to glow in light of her compliment, he had been scared to tell her he lived in a hotel, he didn't want her to know he didn't have a real home.

Dorota raised her eyebrows and looked at Blair and sternly said, "You mean Chuck's house, Mrs Blair. Do not be impolite and did you ask Mr. Chuck if that's okay with his nanny?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck at Dorota's obvious lack of understanding of Chuck's nickname and said, "Yes, whatever and Chuck wants me to come over, don't you Chuck?"

Chuck nodded fervently and said in a low, excited voice, "My nanny won't care." He hesitated and added, "She likes when I am distracted."

Dorota felt a surge of pity for the little boy with the uncannily sad eyes that turned so bright when he looked at her Blair as she said, "Yes Mrs. Blair can come over and play, but I should go talk to your nanny first and Mrs. Blair I will pick you up at 5 for dinner, Mrs. Eleanor is coming in from Paris tonight."

The two nodded their heads in unison and before Dorota could even take a breath to speak, Chuck had taken Blair's hand and half dragged a laughing, gleeful Blair in the direction of the stairs.

When they reached the stairwell she leaned against his side ever so slightly and said, "Chuck, where are we going to go?"

His eyes had a slight glint to them as he said, "I guess you will have to wait and see."

He took her hand again and before she could even glare at him and demand to know where he was taking her he was already pulling her down flights beyond flights of stairs. The colors came and went in a blur. Gold upon gold, red strewn across a fiery sky, blue as dark as the moon. They were all there. But all she could really see was the glint of his bowtie in the flashing beat of reality's drum.

When they had finally reached the bottom of the staircase Chuck opened the door of a room. Blair's eyes rapidly blinked as she adjusted to the change of light. As she caught her breath she gazed around the room and saw a faded black piano glinting slightly in the light. She imagined a composition being written. She saw books that she was not able to read just yet with faded covers with frayed lettering that read _The Tale of Two Cities, The Great Gatsby..._ There was a slightly worn arm chair that looked as if someone had spent a considerable time lounging in it. There was a box of macaroons perched on the edge of the arm chair. The seal had been teared, but nothing had been eaten. This place was a Jerusalem for lost objects and misfits. It made her feel at home.

She breathed out a slow breath and with wide eyes said, "Bass, where are we?"

He smiled a little sadly and said, "This is my special place and I thought maybe...maybe it could be yours to."

Her smile made her dimples show as she retorted back, "Really?"

He gave her a knowing look and said, "Yes, really."

She smiled and said, "Okay."

His eyes glinted and he said, "Okay."

She walked over to the armchair and sat down and peeled off the rest of the macaroons seal. She gave him a challenging smile and took a dainty bite and felt the cream touch her lips before she swallowed it all together. He smirked at her and sat down next to her. The chair was a perfect fit for the two of them. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt the tears threaten to spill over. She tried to blink them away, but it was a vain attempt.

He looked a little startled as he whispered into her hair, "Why are you crying?"

Her voice was rough as she whispered back, "I don't know if I want to talk about it."

He gazed down at her as if he was considering something and slowly retorted back, "A secret for a secret?"

She gave him a contemplative look and smiled a little as she said, "You first."

He took a deep breath and grabbed a macaroon from the gold wrappings of the package as he said, "I don't think my dad loves me."

She didn't even think about it before she reached over and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help, but notice how soft her curls were before she said back, "He doesn't matter, its his lose if he doesn't want you."

Their innocence was begotten for a second and for a moment both of them were years beyond the age of seven. She hugged him for a second longer before turning away and taking another macaroon and pretending not to notice when he wiped his eyes on the edge of jacket. Tears seemed to make his eyes gleam all the more brighter.

He looked at her with a small smile and said, "Now your turn."

She closed her eyes slowly and said, "All my parents do is fight." 

He touched the ends of her curls and said, "Did you talk to them about it?"

She fluttered her eyelids and said, "No, they would just be mad."

He nodded in understanding, he knew that in their world talking to them had never really been an option and he took a deep breath and said, "Well you can always call me or come here, I mean only if you want to."

She smiled, a real smile and said, "Thank you _Chuck_."

He laughed a little and said, "My pleasure _Blair_."

She jumped a little and shook her head and said sharply, "Now you need to pinky promise no one will ever know about macaroons and secrets..._no one_."

He laughed a little at her serious expression, but all the same he extended his pinky and said, "I promise."

Her smile grew a little wider and when she smiled he smiled. Times may change, people may move on, but macaroons and secrets may just last forever.

**A/N**

Hi guys! Happy chapter 3! I am glad everyone has been enjoying this story! Shoutout to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed you guys are the best! _**Anyways keep reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters! **_

**PS-**For those of you that follow _Up in Flames_ did you get the reference? ;)

**PSS**- I couldn't find a place to add this into the actual chapter, but all the same I liked it so here it is! (the last line in this is the same as the last line in the chapter)

Macaroons and secrets. As the years passed it became a tradition of sorts. On cotillion when Blair couldn't fit into her custom made dress from France the macaroons came and the secrets poured out. When Bart told Chuck he was a good for nothing disappointment per usual the macaroons came and the secrets fell out before he could even stop to breathe. Times may change, people may move on, but macaroons and secrets may just last forever.


End file.
